Gray Maynard
| birth_place = Phoenix, Arizona | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | other_names = The Bully | residence = | nationality = American | height = UFC Profile | weight = | weightclass = 155 | reach = | style = Wrestling, Boxing | stance = | fightingoutof = Las Vegas, Nevada | team = Xtreme Couture | trainer = | rank = NCAA Division I Wrestling | yearsactive = 2006–present | mmawins = 9 | mmakowins = 2 | mmasubwins = | mmadecwins = 7 | mmalosses = 0 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = | mmancs = 1 | amwins = 1 | amkowins = | amsubwins = | amlosses = 0 | amkolosses = | amsublosses = | amdraws = | amncs = | occupation = | university = Michigan State University | spouse = | relatives = | students = | club = | school = St. Edward High School Durango High School Bonanza High School | url = http://www.graymaynard.com/ | boxrec = | sherdog = 15835 | footnotes = | updated = September 16, 2009 }} Bradley Gray Maynard (born May 9, 1979) is an American amateur wrestler and currently undefeated professional mixed martial arts (MMA) fighter. He currently competes as an MMA fighter in the UFC lightweight division. He has recorded one of the fastest knockouts in UFC history at 9 seconds against Joe Veres and is the only fighter to hold a win over UFC lightweight standout Frank Edgar. Bio Maynard attended St. Edward High School in Lakewood, Ohio, for two years, and excelled in its wrestling program. In 1997, he placed second in the Ohio High School Athletic Association(OHSAA) state tournament in the 140 lb weight class for Division I (the "big school" division). In 1998, he was the state champion at the 152 lb weight class.http://alumni.sehs.net/resource/resmgr/wrestling/state_qualifiers.pdf His high school record was an impressive 135-16, including being undefeated in his sophomore and senior years.http://www.msuspartans.com/sports/m-wrestl/mtt/maynard_gray00.html Maynard wrestled alongside former UFC light heavyweight champion Rashad Evans at Michigan State University. He was redshirted in his freshman year. In 2001, he placed eight at the NCAA Division I Collegiate Wrestling Championship at 157 lb weight class. In 2002 and 2003, he placed seventh.http://www.wrestlinghalloffame.org/wrestlers.php?wrestler=4142 The performance earned the MSU co-captain All-American honors for the third time in his collegiate career.http://www.msuspartans.com/sports/m-wrestl/recaps/032103aaa.html Upon his graduation, Maynard ranked 11th all-time in MSU history with 106 career wins and seventh with 26 falls.http://www.msuspartans.com/sports/m-wrestl/recaps/032203aaa.html he currently trains with Forrest Griffin. After failing to earn a berth on the 2004 US Olympic wrestling team, Maynard considered retirement when he was recruited to be a sparring partner for mixed martial arts fighter and current Lightweight UFC champion B. J. Penn. With his exposure to the new sport, Maynard sought to compete in the sport and with his wrestling connections, he eventually became a student and training partner of UFC Hall of Famer Randy Couture, who also has a background in amateur wrestling. In an interview with Fightlockdown.com, Maynard stated that he believed that he was the most accomplished wrestler in the UFC lightweight division Maynard appeared on the "Schumacher Family" episode of Supernanny teaching a 7-year-old son about MMA at Randy Couture's gym to release his anger on the mats instead of his mother. The Ultimate Fighter Maynard was a contestant on The Ultimate Fighter 5, which featured lightweights exclusively. He was selected by B.J. Penn to be on his team and was Penn's pick to make it to the finals. Maynard beat Wayne Weems in the preliminary round. In the quarterfinals, Maynard faced Brandon Melendez in a tough matchup and won the fight with a guillotine choke in the second round. He lost his semifinal matchup in the second round against Nate Diaz due to guillotine choke. At the The Ultimate Fighter 5 Finale, Maynard fought Rob Emerson in a controversial fight. Maynard seemed to be in control of the fight in round one. During the second round he picked up Emerson and slammed him to the mat. Emerson immediately tapped out because of an injury to his ribs. The referee claimed that Maynard also could not continue because he seemed to have hit his head on the mat and knocked himself out due to the force of his own slam, thus because both fighters could not continue he ruled it a "No Contest". UFC President Dana White commented, "I know one thing, that Maynard was out cold". Maynard did not agree claiming that, because the ring-side doctors found he suffered no concussion during the bout, he had never lost consciousness in the fight. Ultimate Fighting Championships In his next fight he took on Joe Veres at UFC Fight Night 11 and knocked him out with the first punch he threw, after nine seconds. It was the second fastest knockout in UFC history (at that time, see UFC 102). Next Maynard won a unanimous decision victory over Dennis Siver at UFC Fight Night 12 earning scores of 29–28, 29–28, and 30–27. At UFC Fight Night 13, he faced lightweight standout Frank Edgar and won a 30–27 unanimous decision on all cards to hand Edgar his first (and only) loss to date. He used his superior wrestling to control the fight, winning a decision. Maynard also worked as an assistant wrestling coach for Forrest Griffin as part of The Ultimate Fighter: Team Rampage vs. Team Forrest. Gray earned a unanimous decision over Rich Clementi in UFC 90. In his fight, Maynard once again showed his superior wrestling as he controlled Clementi on the ground for 3 rounds. He did however appear notably disappointed during his post fight interview that he was unable to finish the fight. Gray's then fought at UFC 96, against lightweight Jim Miller, winning by unanimous decision once again, with all three judges scoring the bout 30–27. Maynard kept the fight on the feet inversing his wrestling skills with excellent takedown defense and displayed solid standup skills, particularly looping bodyshot combos. Maynard won against Roger Huerta via split decision at UFC Fight Night 19. He struggled to contain Huerta's aggressive standup combinations in the first two rounds, Maynard looked even less composed in the last round, exercising uncoordinated footwork and movement while picking his shots on the feet, once scoring a knockdown in the second round. Huerta later said that he slipped. He also landed a few takedowns throughout the fight, and late in the third round had Huerta in a visibly deep kimura, though his opponent refused to submit. Maynard defeated TUF 5 lightweight champion Nate Diaz via split decision at UFC Fight Night 20. Personal life Gray and his longtime girlfriend are engaged. MMA record References External links *Official Site of Gray Maynard *The Ultimate Fighter 5 Bio * Category:American mixed martial artists Category:Mixed martial artists from Nevada Category:Living people Category:1979 births Category:St. Edward High School (Lakewood, Ohio) alumni ja:グレイ・メイナード